U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,726 describes a two axis device in which all flotation fluids and their accompanying disadvantages have been eliminated. In addition, this invention teaches that by the use of a unique mechanical hinge, critical tolerances on parts normally associated with devices of inertial quality have been reduced. Heretofore, capture loops have required an analogue-to-digital converter (A/D) in order to torque the gyro to reduce torquer error. The elimination of the A/D reduces the cost of the gyro.